Sur-Talia Menathil
Sur-Talia Menathil is the daughter of Lianne, and Tenamil Menathil making her an important member of the powerful House Menathil of Lorderon. Talia Menathil is the sister of Arthas, and Calia Menathil, both of whome are important politically to Lorderon with her brother Arthas being the Lord of Lorderon until he lost his mind and went rogue betraying the Kingdom of Lucerne and fleeing to the Chaos Wastes, while her sister Calia is assisting her sister in ruling over Lorderon. She is married to Imren Menathil, who was originally of House Vernader, and she has been a loyal wife to her husband despite the fact that he was nine when they were married and by Westros he has only come of age recently making him eighteen. Talia Menathil would become pregnant by Blanche a few months after he came of age, and she would give birth to a healthy girl they would name Fidola Menathil. Talia Menathil had a happy childhood, and grew up with lots of friends, which has molded her into a very mature, and happy young women now that she is married to Blanche Menathil who treats her quite well. At the coming of the conflict with Westros she has become pregnant with her first child and because of this she has been sheltered away westward at the Port of Stormwind which the royal family believes is more safe then Lorderon which is on the brink of war. Following the betrayal of her brother Arthas she was placed as the Lord of House Menathil and by extension of this position she became the Arch Lord of Lorderon, of which placed her in a position of extreme importance within the Kingdom of Lucerne. Her role in Lucerne was more minimal as her sister Calia would take on much of the requirments of her position in terms of the external tasks she was required to deal with, and this left her ample time to learn in her own time how to rule the land alongside her still growing husband Imren Menathil. History Early History Talia Menathil was born the youngest child of Tenamil, and Lianna Menathil, and since her father was the King of Lorderon she was raised in a large amount of wealth. This wealth never made her greedy or spoiled, and instead she was extremely outgoing, and she came to be loved by the people of Lorderon. At the age of 14 she was married to the 18 year old Blanche Menathil of House Vernader. In Blanche she found a young man who was just as nervous about the marriage as she was, and together they grew close, as they acted as shoulders for eachother's problems. Relationship with Blanche Vernader Pregnant Talia became preganant with Blanche's child, and her first child during the lead up to the conflict with Westros, and because of when she learned of her pregnancy and the uncertainty of the world that Lorderon would be a part of during this conflict their grew a legitamte group led by Arthas Menathil (who despite his insanity was still very much pretective of his youngest sister) who wanted Talia to be stashed away in a safer city then Lorderon. Port of Stormwind With the forces of the Kingdom of Bolten moving more and more towards the borders of Lorder the royal family leadership with Arthas heading the decision decided that Talia for the term of her pregnancy and a time afterward would be sent away to a safer location. The Order of the Green Dragon representitive in Lorderon advised that the Port of Stormwind, and then from there the actual city of Stormwind would be a wise choice, and this advise was heeded by the leadership. 'Family Members' Jaina Proudmoore Cover Front Amazing1.jpg|Jaina Proudmoore - Sister in Law|link=Jaina Menathil 'Relationships' Arthas Menathil - Prince.jpg|Hur-Arthas Menathil - Family/Rival|link=Hur-Arthas Menathil IV. Blanche Menathil See Also : Blanche Menathil Blanche Menathil, and Talia Menathil were married to eachother when Blanche was 18 and Talia was 14. This situation was something they both knew wasn't going to change so luckily they both made the best out of the situation. Category:People Category:People of Lorderon Category:House Menathil Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian